


happy birthday, little pink bean. — kura

by pinkbean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbean/pseuds/pinkbean
Summary: hello! this is my first work ever, i'm so sorry for not fitting into your expectations. please leave your feedback and critics so i can improve in the future! thank you.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	happy birthday, little pink bean. — kura

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work ever, i'm so sorry for not fitting into your expectations. please leave your feedback and critics so i can improve in the future! thank you.

happy birthday, little pink bean. — kura

#  [kura](https://write.as/pinkbean/)

July 13, 2020

happy birthday, little pink bean.

10 p.m., Jaden and Paulin’s apartment.

It’s Jaden’s birthday, but he doesn’t really show that he minds – though deep in his heart, he longs for his lover’s company and wants to hold him only. He’s waiting for Paulin to come home. However, today, Paulin is later than usual. He normally arrives at 8 p.m. yet there isn’t a sign of his coming home.

Jaden curls his tiny body up in the sofa and disappeared into his over-sized pink sweater. He snivels while staring at his unread texts sent to Paulin. “What happened to him? Is he in danger? What takes him so long to come home? Will he arrive home safely? Also… Did he forget about today?” He couldn’t stop immersing himself in these thoughts.

An hour passed by. There still is not a single sign of Paulin coming home. Though Jaden has watched kitten videos to calm him down, they still couldn’t get rid of his worries.

Suddenly – “Knock, knock! I’m home, Jadie- oh no, my baby!”

“I-I’m… I-it’s… Okay… It’s n-nothing-”

Paulin immediately puts Jaden on top of his lap and gently strokes his head.

“My Jadie-bear… I’m so sorry, my tiny boy, please don’t cry.

Jaden sniffles, “O-okay…”

Paulin brings out the cupcakes he bought for Jaden earlier in the bakery. “Happy birthday, my little pink bean, Jaden Park. I’m sorry that I came home late, but you know how much I love you, don't you? Please always stay by my side, okay?” He kisses Jaden in the forehead, and gives a few more pecks, making his way onto Jaden’s lips.

Paulin’s presence is like a calming breeze to Jaden. There’s always this sense of solace in him that Jaden can never find anywhere else. Everything about him – his sweet fragrance, his gentle voice, his homely embrace – feels like heaven on earth. Whenever he’s near, Jaden can’t help but be filled by the same butterflies he got when they first met. He has drowned in the sea of Paulin’s love and can’t seem to find air. But even if he can, he wouldn’t want to.

He wants to hold Paulin forever – his one and only safe place.

“Jadie-bear?” “Mhmm?” “I don’t want to apologize too much, so thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for putting your trust in me. I just want to thank you so much for everything.” “Oh… Okay? You’re welcome…? Why?” “Tell me what you want for your present. Please let me make it up to you.”

As innocent and pure as he is, Jaden is a boy full of curiosity. He has always wanted to try new things, but he’s very fearful of the outcomes, though they might be harmless. However, maybe tonight’s an exception. “It’s been nine months of being with Paulin, a little heat won’t hurt,” he thought.

“I never thought I’d say this but…”

“But what?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“This might sound really dumb and I feel so embarrassed because you’re obviously way more experienced than I am but I want you. I want you to rule me. I want you to make me scream. I want you to crush me. Ruin me. Drive me crazy. Make me cry. I don’t know, I’m sorry, I-I probably don’t know what I’m talking about. I’ve never done this before, but please… fuck me.”

“J-jadie…? M-my J-jadie…”

“Did I surprise you? Well if you don’t want to, it’s oka-”

Paulin placed his index finger in front of Jaden’s mouth and whispered into his ear, “Take off all your clothes. You asked for it.”

* * *

published with [write.as](https://write.as/)


End file.
